the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Joyfie
Joyfie (Joy and A/'lfie') is the romantic and friendship paring of Joy Mercer and Alfie Lewis. Although they don't have many moments together, Alfie has gone to Joy for advice before and was impressed by her new look. They are two of the four descendants that are needed for the ceremony to awaken Robert Frobisher Smythe. They probably will not date because Joy may still be interested in Fabian Rutter and she is going on a date with Jerome. And Alfie is dating Willow Jenks. ''View the gallery and society '' Joyfie Moments ''Season 2'' House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Alfie asks Joy, "How do you know when someone likes you?" *Joy smiles at him and replies, "When they kiss back." *Alfie looks slightly confused at her response and Joy looks down. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Joy and Alfie are standing next to each other after Eddie gave the chocolate covered worms to the teachers. *Alfie says he is good, and Joy nods in agreement. ''Season 3'' House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Joy and Alfie are standing next to each other closly. *Joy switches seats with Alfie. *Both of them covered themselves for when Patricia threw porage at KT. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Alfie is impressed and shocked at her new look. *He says hummina hummina. *Joy closes his mouth even though he's still in shock. *Joy and Alfie are standing next to each other. *Alfie is happy when Jerome and Mara get back together and Joy is upset. *They play a game together on the couch. *Alfie can't stop staring at Joy. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Alfie and Joy joke around behind Mara and Jerome. *They both really want Trudy's cookies. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Alfie ate off of Joy's face, and she didn't seem to have much of a problem with it. *They are two of the four descendants (the other two being Jerome and Patricia). House of History / House of Eclipse *Joy thought Alfie's blanky ossesion (even though it was fake... possibly) was cute. *Alfie kept yelling at Joy, desperate for her to believe him (and Patricia). *When Joy finally believed them he got annoyed, saying that they had been telling her the entire time. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Joy (along with Mara and Willow) talk to Alfie about Jerome and make him promise not to tell Jerome what they were up to. House of Possession / House of Greed *Joy and Alfie work next to each other during Art Class. *Joy compares her picture to Alfie's picture and is amazed that they look almost completely identical. Trivia *The two of them were the first to know Jerome was dating both Mara and Willow. **Alfie had known because Jerome had told him and discussed it with him, while Joy was the first girl to see the comparing Mara and Willow spreadsheet on his laptop. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis